harry DXD the new lucifer
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: What if Lily evans was actually Lilian Lucifer but had her power sealed because Dumbledore lied and said that Voldemort was tracking her and her son through her demonic energy. But as a final act of defiance she sent harry to her sister grayfia. How will the wizarding world react to a harry whose main goal is to gain the title lucifer to bring honor back to his families name.
1. becoming king

**Harry DXD the new lucifer**

 **Hey everyone this is a story that I have been thinking about for a while and I thought I might as well start with it considering I have a case of writers block with my harry potter naruto story it's a harry potter x highschool dxd crossover and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **What if Lily evans was actually Lilian Lucifer but had her power sealed because Dumbledore lied and said that Voldemort was tracking her and her son through her demonic energy. But as a final act of defiance she sent harry to her sister grayfia. How will the wizarding world react to a harry whose main goal is to gain the title lucifer to bring honor back to his families name.**

 **Also when it comes to describing people that isn't something I'm good at so I will use the wiki for that so some will have more explanation than others.**

 **Now without further ado let's start the story and** _ **please answer the question for the peerage in the next chapter cause I can't start the second chapter without having at least the queen position filled or else I will just fill the peerage in myself the requests for the peerage ends a week after this chapter is posted should I post the definitive when I got it or wait until I post the second chapter.**_

 _ **Also if you want to read this story with pictures than you can read it on wattpad under my handle huntertr501**_

 **Chapter 1**

Sitting in a comfortable chair was lily evans relaxing in front a fire with a glass of wine reminiscing about her life.

Specifically the time when she was still Lilian lucifer instead of lily evans.

She herself was born to the first devil himself she had her older brothers Euclid and rizevim with rizevim being the son of lucifer's first wife Lilith while Euclid she and her sister grayfia where from his second wife ultear lucifuge with the three of them not having inherited their fathers power of negation but their mothers ice magic.

They had a mostly peaceful life until the war with the anti-satan faction started forcing everyone in their family to make a choice rizevim fled the moment he noticed they were losing with Euclid going with his older brother because he said it was his duty as a lucifuge to ensure the success of the house of lucifer making both sisters sad that they hadn't fully broken the indoctrination done to Euclid by Lilith who to the joy of both sisters and secretly lucifer himself was killed in the war with lucifer having started hating Lilith for trying to and partially succeeding in corrupting his children.

Her sister grayfia had fallen in love with a man named sirzechs gremory and had joined the anti-Satan faction but not before she told her siblings why which led to a not so pleasant goodbye rizevim felt disgusted and had called her a blood traitor after which he left Euclid had been conflicted between his love for his sister and the feeling of betrayal and left with his brother with only Lilian being happy for her and wishing her the best with Lilian herself deciding to remain neutral and stay in the human world to avoid having to choose between her family on both sides.

But surprisingly before the last battle they were both summoned by their father where they were reminded why they loved him in the first place because many things could be said about their father but while he was perhaps distant due to the stress of being a satan despite the fact that he could be sadistic against his enemies but above all he loved his children more than anything which is why he had released both of them from the lucifer family to make sure no one would hunt them simply for being related to him.

But not before he told the both of them that the lucifer name could only be taken by a lucifer who has awoken the power of negation and was not corrupted by the teachings of Lilith making them understand that while they had not inherited his power their children someday might.

After the war was over she and her siblings scattered to the winds her brothers had disappeared and where presumed dead something neither she nor grayfia believed to be true they were both too smart and powerful to die without going down in a blaze of glory something someone would have noticed if it had happened letting them believe they were alive but had gone into hiding.

Her sister had married sirzechs but not before Lilian told him exactly what would happen if he ever hurt her sister showing him in the process why even the original lucifer the supposed strongest devil in existence would cower in front of a pissed off lucifuge.

After that she made herself scarce during the reformation of the underworld and decided to sate her curiosity in the human race who she always believed had unlimited potential something she loved to observe up close.

So for the past couple of centuries she had been de aging herself and always let herself be found outside an orphanage after which she lived out multiple lives as a human leading to her experiencing historical events like the Spanish inquisition and world war 1 and 2 up close and personal with her spending a couple of years with her sister every time she was between lives.

after a couple of centuries she had taken the name of lily evans and lived the life of an English witch she even ended up falling in love and having her son harry who if she had scanned it correctly ended up with the whole shebang when it came to powers from his heritage.

But still thinking back she still couldn't fully understand how it happened in her youth she never would have though marrying and having a son with one of the enemy races of the devils would be possible.

Not that she was complaining while her new husband could be a pervert he was still a decent man and as strange as it was to believe a loving father.

It turned out she wasn't the only one that did the de aging and living as a human every now and then.

Her now husband had gone to the same magic school as her where he, she and three friends became a group of pranksters all with their own nicknames based on their Animagus forms she became fang because her form was a white wolf her husband was crow which is self-explanatory their best friend Sirius became padfoot and took the form of a black grim Remus became moony because he was a werewolf and peter became wormtail because of his rat form.

But unfortunately not everything was sunshine and roses during their school time a group of blood purist started rising called the death eaters together with their leader called Voldemort.

As soon as she and her husband heard that they wrote the man off as a coward who else would call themselves flight from death but it turned out he was more powerful than they had expected but most of all the man had a sacred gear.

And not just any sacred gear but the gear gravity jail a high tier sacred gear that allowed him to increase or decrease the gravity of anything in his line of sight a gear that was perfect in conjunction with magic by hitting them when they couldn't move because of the increased gravity.

And to make it worse Dumbledore believed a fake prophecy from some drunk saying that either harry or the Longbottom kid where destined to defeat him.

He had immediately made them hide to escape from Voldemort who had heard the first part of the prophecy through snape one of her fanboys/stalkers from her days at hogwarts who since first year ever since she helped him out has had a creepy obsession with her.

That was the point she and her husband had decided to wipe their hands clean of the magical world.

Her husband was away making her a safe house where Voldemort couldn't find her and would pretty much be the magical equivalent of fort nox if her husband was to be believed.

they had only gone along with Dumbledore's plan to make the old schemer drop his guard while her husband prepared the safe house where neither voldy or Dumbledore and his followers could find her.

Unfortunately to make them believe they trusted Dumbledore she had to seal off her demonic heritage because Dumbledore said voldemort was tracking her through it complete bullshit if you asked her but better to appease him then to have him try to take her baby which would end up with him dead and the order as their enemies.

Suddenly at the drop of a hat she dropped her wineglass her face set in horror she could feel all the wards around the house shatter and being replaced with different wards after which she gained a look of pure anger she immediately realized that rat had betrayed them.

And to make it worse without her demonic power she would have to rely on her wizarding magic at which she was only better than the average guy compared to when she could use her demonic magic which would allow her to keep up with a satan class opponent.

Not three seconds later Sirius ran into the room ''lily the wards just broke get harry and run ill hold him off'' all she could do was nod with her face set in determination and sadness knowing this would probably be the last time she saw her friend and brother in all but blood.

She sprinted up the stairs to the room of her son as soon as she entered she barricaded the door with both magic and furniture as she heard the spell fire going on downstairs.

As soon as she was done she went to the dresser and took three things out the first was a letter addressed to her sister the second was a demon summoning flyer and the last thing a gem orb with a combination of the colors green blue and purple.

The summoning flyer belonged to her sister unfortunately voldy had the habit of throwing up anti devil transportation wards after a bad encounter when one of his targets summoned a devil from the sitri house forcing him to flee making it useless that was if she didn't have an plan.

There was a very obscure technique that could allow her to reverse the summoning of the flyer so that instead of using the flyer to summon her sister she could use it to send harry to her sister where he would be safe.

However there was one downside the technique to do it required a sacrifice her sacrifice but if it was for her son she would do it no matter what he would be safe and that was all that mattered.

As she walked to her sons bed she looked at him one last time due to his heritage as a supernatural being he already looked five even if he was only fifteen months old one of the benefits was faster aging until it froze at the physical age of 17 for a decade or two which was normal for both human wizards and supernatural beings.

He looked like his father before he had put the blond in his hair but he still had her green eyes.

She took the orb in her hand and placed in on his chest as it sank into his chest making harry coo at the pretty jewel disappearing which was an experiment from his father and contained the essence of three dragons which if he was wright should create a whole new sacred gear.

Something about if a sacred gear was placed in a devil or any of the three factions children they will activate and work like any other if they have time to integrate and adept to their body.

However there was a condition to it for it to work a big part of his supernatural DNA would had to be locked away which ended with the devils heritage powers being slightly weaker and making him quarter human something most devils wouldn't do in fear of the purity of the devil race so she casted the locks locking away his heritage and new sacred gear until the time was wright.

She placed the summoning tag into the bed together with a final seal that she had placed on the house itself as a final fuck you to the dark wanker.

She smiled at her son one last time as tears fell from her cheeks ''I love you sweetie never forget that I always love you no matter what happens''.

Not three seconds after she had everything ready the door was blasted open showing voldemort in all his disgusting glory looking snake like with red eyes a result of many forbidden rituals which required human sacrifice.

But the man she saw behind him glaring at her with his red eyes made her blood boil this was the bastard making a move to hurt her husband she just knew it well if everything worked out he would die too.

''step aside girl I only want the boy'' he sneered at her.

All she did was sneer back at the disgusting creature ''never you monster not while I still breath''.

''severus asked me to spare you while I promised to do so but I will kill you if I must so step aside'' he sneered back at her with annoyance.

''go rot in Tartarus I will not let you have my son over some fake prophecy given by a drunk loon'' she said with the glare that could even make lucifer himself tremble.

''very well then'' he said in fake disappointment _**''AVADA KADAVRA''**_ the green light raced towards her but all she could do was smirk with her final thought being checkmate.

As she fell down with a victorious smirk on her lifeless face Harry's crib started shinning as it was absorbed into a silver magic circle but that was when it became bad for voldemort.

All the magic in the house and in the air around the house gathered in the air and transformed into hundreds of light spears all aimed towards the two bastards who were gaping at the trap as all spears fired at ones destroying most of the house.

A few seconds later after the barrage of spears had ended an angry roar resounded over the whole property as a being with ten black wings bursts from the wreckage of the house.

However he didn't look unaffected by the trap his outfit was shredded his wings had scorch marks everywhere and where missing pieces through it and not to mention he was missing an arm.

However as he looked at the wrecked house he gained an evil smirk on his face while he wasn't able to kill the bastards son he killed his wife meaning if things go as planned he will soon be the leader of the Grigori as the bastard would drown in despair about their dead's so with that small victory he flew off into the night sky not seeing the old man with a terrible fashion sense arriving or a wraith leaving the wreckage of the house.

Dumbledore quickly made his way to the baby room to see if someone survived as he made his way past the dead body of Sirius black who had died protecting his sister in all but blood and his godson with a smile on his face.

But as soon as he saw the empty room he screamed in anger as he saw a message written on the wall in scorch marks ''checkmate old man until he goes to hogwarts my son is out of your reach at which time he will be too smart for your manipulations signed Lillian lucifer''.

Dumbledore was fuming that little bint had ruined the plan little harry was supposed to be all alone so he could seal off his dark devil powers and proclaim him the hero of wizarding Britain after which he would place the little brat with his magic hating adoptive aunt to learn humility so he could make himself out to be the brats savior for getting him out of an abusive home.

But that plan was ruined what could he do now.

And then it hit him Longbottom was also a candidate he would stage a scene get rid of his parents and proclaim him the messiah and when it came time for harry to come to hogwarts Dumbledore would guide him to his destiny like the greater good demanded.

she may have set back his plans but no one could stop the plans of the great albus Dumbledore light lord of Britain and greatest wizard since merlin.

 **(years later harry age 10)**

On a back road headed for the underworld capital Lilith was a carriage carrying a group of young devils heading for the capitol to support one of their friends who is about to get his evil pieces early due to heading off to magical school in a couple of months.

Their where six children in total inside the carriage even if they didn't look like children despite them all being only ten they all looked like they were already around sixteen a plus in being part of the supernatural world you age faster mentally and physically compared to normal humans downside the teenage hormones also started much earlier.

All of them where watching fate stay night unlimited blade works or more specifically the final fight of archer vs lancer.

The first was a bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes this was sona sitri heir to the clan of sitri and sister to the current maou leviathan who was watching with small amusement even if she didn't show it.

The second is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and light brown eyes this was Tsubaki shinra sona future queen who was trying to look uninterested but if you looked in her eyes you could see the childlike glee dancing around in them as she watched the fight especially the moves of lancer which she was gonna try to incorporate into her naginata style.

The third was a young woman with a buxom figure and bleu green eyes with crimson red hair that reached her thighs with sticking out at the top of her head an ahoge or a single strand of red hair this was rias gremory heir of the gremory clan and sister to the current maou lucifer who was bouncing with glee and excitement as she saw the final fight of two of her favorite servants.

The fourth girl is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place this was akeno himejia future queen of rias gremory who was watching but had her head resting against the shoulder of the only male in the carriage with a small peaceful smile on her lips.

The fifth girl was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair this was koneko toujou who was watching the fight while sitting on the lap of the only male in the carriage and munching on the cookies he made for her with childlike glee.

What did all these girls have in common they were all the friends of harry lucifer who was reading a book about the evil pieces with a lot of interest.

The two heiresses had been friends with harry as long as they can remember and he also quickly took a place in the hearts of the girls who joined their little group later.

Harry now had grown his jet black hair while also gaining silver in parts of his hair mostly on the top of his head while also putting it in a style that resembled yato from noragami and his eyes had changed from poison green to ice bleu he was wearing black jeans with a bleu belt a green shirt with a white jacket with a brown fur color.

Harry and rias where pretty much siblings in all but blood especially after she converted him to the fun of anime and toku which both where avid fans of and spent many nights watching with glee and discussions galore.

He and sona had been best friends ever since they had a chess match which ended in a draw for the first time for the sitri heiress resulting in them having a chess match at least once every week.

While he and Tsubaki hadn't known each other for that long they had many sparing matches since the time she joined sona and had become fast friends through it with her even confiding in him why she was kicked out of her clan strengthening their friendship.

Harry and koneko had bonded over their painful pasts with harry meeting koneko in the kitchen on a late night due to him not being able to sleep due to his insomnia a side effect from his photographic memory making him relive the day of his mother's death whenever he tried to sleep.

They at first had just kept each other silent company when neither could sleep while simply drinking some milk after a while they started talking to each other with harry confessing his pasts to her with koneko doing the same afterwards after which the two would meet almost every night in the kitchen where harry would make her a tray of cookies which they would share with some milk while talking about anything they could think of to stop them from remembering any bad memories.

But perhaps the greatest friendship he made was with akeno himejia.

Harry had always felt a kinship to her because of what happened to their mothers being very similar which was why he had tried to help her open up and feel comfortable when she was first brought to gremory castle.

He had tried to make her feel better by helping her built a shrine to make offerings to her mother so she would never forget her like he did for his own mother unfortunately she didn't have any photo of her making the small shrine incomplete.

She had been devastated over it which was why he had decided to do what had to be done to cheer her up this turned out to have been both the most dumbest and smartest decision of his life.

 **(3 years ago)**

Standing in the training room was a young boy with moderately long hair training his magic against dummies.

'' _ **ice make lance''**_

As soon as he said that a silver magic circle with a purple dragon head in the middle appeared as two ice spears shot out and hit the dummy.

''tch'' harry couldn't help but click his tong in irritation of the seals placed on him he was trying to shoot 5 ice spears but the seal was preventing him from using too much power.

He hated those seals all three and a half of them as they told him the half was for his mother's ice magic one was for his father's heritage another was for his grandfather's heritage with no one knowing what the last one was for. **(*cough* sacred gear *cough*)**

''if I remember my sparring matches with lady grayfia correctly you should place your left foot a bit more back young master'' said a voice from behind him.

Standing behind him was a woman with glossy blonde hair that covered one side of her face tied in a bun with forest green eyes wearing a black maid outfit with multiple white frails giving it a bit of a gothic vibe carrying an umbrella which he knew served as a sheath for the secret sword inside it.

Harry immediately adjusted his stance and did it again this time managing to fire off 5 spears.

''thank you for the advice hilda and good morning as well'' harry said with a smile.

 **(hilda from Beelzebub)**

The now named hilda in return also smiled ''good morning to you as well young master and don't mention it as one of the maids personally chosen by lady grayfia to look after you it's my duty to help you improve'' she said with a small smile.

''good to know also on a different note where is stacy normally she is with you around this time saying something about how ROCK my training is going''

Stacy conner **(from majikoi)** the second maid along with hilda who were tasked with taking care of him and alongside hilda one of the people he considered most precious to him.

She was a former soldier in the underworld military only for her to quit after her whole squad got whipped out leading to her sometimes having very vivid flashbacks.

She was one of the people he cared about the most along with hilda loving how she would call everything she loved or found awesome ROCK while saying FUCK about everything she hated and not to forget about her favorite phrase ROCK&ROLL.

Hilda gained a said frown ''she is unfortunately having one of her episodes and is currently in her room'' she said making harry slightly frown in sadness that he couldn't help her until he gained an idea which he knew would end up pissing off hilda if she found out but seeing as it would help stacy and give him time to do his own little mission he would take the pissed of hilda.

''hilda I don't plan to do much today anyway so would you mind taking care of stacy for the rest of the day I only plan to continue for another 10 minutes before retiring to my room for my studies'' he said with a kind smile.

She frowned in doubt while she would like to help her friend she didn't want to leave her young master to his own devices.

''are you sure young master I could easily do both''.

''yes I'm sure stacy needs you more than me so just focus on getting her back to her usual ROCK&ROLL self while I study''

''very while just call me if you need me young master and don't get into trouble just because you get bored'' she said with a small which made him hide a wince as she walked away.

Until she got out of hearing range after which he gained a sad frown ''I'm sorry hilda that's a promise I can't keep''.

After he walked out of the training room he had a quick shower and went past the kitchen to get some strawberry mochi his moms favorite after which he walked to his room.

As he walked into his room he looked around his room showing it was full of books and anime posters accepts for one small part that contained some candles some of his mother's favorite flowers and a picture containing him when he was just born being held in his mother's arms but what stood out in the photo was the place where his father should have stood which instead had a sticker placed over his form making it so only he and his mother where seen in the photo.

As he sat the mochi down in front of the picture he started talking ''he mom I hope you're okay where ever it is that devils go after they die'' he said with a sad frown.

''I haven't seen dad yet probably still drowning himself in the bottom of a glass'' he said with a small sneer ''but I'm doing okay I made a lot of friends like sona and koneko I even found two people with the same dream as me that want to become one of the new four Satan's I even found a sister figure in rias'' he said while only smiling.

However with the next bit his smile faded into a slight worried frown ''mom I even made a friend who is just like me and I really want to cheer her up however I'm afraid to say it but too do that I'm about to do something stupid and I can't use my full power because of those seals so will you please watch over me''.

He staid like that for a few minutes until he took a deep breath and walked out of his room.

He quickly snuck out of the house to the property line from which he teleported as soon as he crossed it.

 **(scene change)**

As soon as he came out of the teleportation circle he saw he was In a forest with if he saw it correctly in the distance the shrine he was looking for.

He quickly ran for it only to see it was in ruins making him sigh the job he gave himself just became more tedious making him sigh to himself as he started digging through the wreckage of the house hoping to find a photo for akeno.

The only problem he didn't anticipate was that someone was watching him from the shadows with a grin at the chance to slay a shitty devil.

 _ **(scene change)**_

''so feeling a bit better'' said hilda with a small smile at her friend who now actually had emotions showing in her eyes again instead of the normal hollow they became when she had one of her episodes.

''I told you 3 times already I'm back to my ROCK self so don't worry'' stacy said a little annoyed but with a small smile on her lips.

Stacy has blue eyes and semi-long blond hair which she ties into a twin ponytail while wearing a maid outfit.

''still I'm surprised you took care of me the whole day I thought you would be juggling it with taking care of the little boss'' she said with her usual grin.

''I admit I was planning to do that but the young master asked me to focus solely on you today since he would only be studying today'' she said with a small frown having had an uneasy feeling for a while now.

Stacy smirked ''well then as thanks let's bring him some thee and snacks and relax with him a bit we don't want him to turn into nerd from studying too much''.

Hilda hearing this only shook her head in slight disapproval but nodded along just the same she did think her young master deserved a reward for studying this hard.

So after a quick trip to the kitchen to get his thee and favorite strawberry cake they made their way to his room hilda wanted to knock but stacy had other ideas.

The door flew open as stacy kicked it in while hilda shook her head in embarrassment '' YO little boss how are your studies going ROCK or FUCK'' until she blinked and noticed that the room was empty ''eh little boss you here''.

''what's with all the racked and cursing'' a cold voice asked from behind them making stacy freeze in fear knowing what this particular person thought about her cursing habit.

Behind them was a woman with silver hair and eyes wearing a French maid outfit giving stacy a look of disapproval knowing that the last thing she needed was for her nephew to pick up a cursing habit.

She was about to scold them only to see they weren't listening and where looking in the room and the adjacent bathroom for a sign of their charge but now that she thought about it where was her nephew.

''what are you two doing and on that note where is harry'' she asked with as much authority in her voice as possible which was a whole terrifying lot to make the two go ramrod straight in fear.

''we don't know lady grayfia he gave me the order to look after stacy today because she had one of her episodes earlier and that he was gonna study in his room for the rest of the day so when I got her a bit better we decided to bring him some thee and snacks only now to find him gone'' she said in rapid succession with a whisper at the end that sounded very much like please don't kill us.

Grayfia frowned in worry she knew her nephew still had some problems but most worryingly the budding signs of a white knight complex something she didn't want him to have because she knew it could be easily abused which could lead to his death which would result in her sister coming back from the dead to kill whoever was to blame for harry death and then kill her for not stopping the white knight complex from happening.

Sighing in annoyance she decided instead on trying to find her nephew she would deal with these two later.

After quickly using her connection to the mansion wards she came to the discovery he wasn't in the mansion.

''you two did he ask anything unusual in the last few days''.

The two quickly thought about it until stacy remembered something ''a couple of day ago I saw him asking a few question to rias about where the shrine the himejia girl came from was located''.

Hilda eyes widened in recognition ''yeah he asked me a few days ago if it could be possible to go there but I didn't see the importance in it and considering that I heard it was destroyed I told him it wasn't a good idea''.

Grayfia just shook her head in annoyance it looked like that white knight complex was further along than she had hoped.

''hilda you know where it is wright'' grayfia quickly asked.

To which hilda nodded and quickly led the way.

Grayfia had known about what had happened a few day ago with the little shrine harry and akeno tried to build in remembrance of shuri himejia and knowing it couldn't be completed she had a very good idea about where he was.

The only problem was that the last couple of days in the area around the shrine there had been a rise of Roque fallen angels and exorcist she just hoped her nephew would be okay she thought as they all quickly transported to the himejia shrine.

 _ **(scene change)**_

As they ended up near the shrine the three quickly ran to it only to stop in surprise at what they saw ''what the fuck happened here'' stacy said.

The whole shrine ground was frozen with ice flowers hilda and stacy found it beautiful yet haunting at the same time considering the flowers contained dozen rouge exorcists and fallen angels.

And while grayfia found that as well she actually recognized this attack it was her mother's strongest attack but how she was sure harry both didn't know the attack nor did he have the power to pull it off because of the seals.

''hello grayfia it's been a long time hasn't it'' a voice said that made grayfia freeze in recognition and astonishment knowing the one who the voice belonged to was dead.

But the thing that made her worried the most was that the voice was coming from harry who seemed to have gained a small make over with his hair gaining some silver and his eyes turning blue.

Stacy and hilda on the other hand didn't know the voice coming from harry so hilda immediately drew her sword while stacy drew her guns.

''okay fucker who are and what did you do to our little boss'' stacy bit out with a glare.

All the possessed harry did was chuckle ''calm down I mean the little one no harm I mean why would I hurt my own grandson my heir at that and as for who I am don't they teach you kids about me in school'' he said with a smirk.

Both maids looked confused accept for grayfia who finally put herself together ''father how are you inside harry you have been dead for centuries and on that note what happened here''.

All he did was chuckle ''so you do still remember me my dear daughter the reason I'm hear is because lily had heard what harry talked about to her photo and told me what he was planning to do so I watched and when it went wrong I intervened but it seems that the shitty priest got away'' he said with a sneer.

''shitty priest okay I got to know what the fuck happened and who the fuck are you'' stacy said finally losing her patience.

The only result she got was the man chuckling ''why I am lucifer the original lucifer and as for what happened here''.

 _ **(10 minutes earlier)**_

Harry had been digging through rubble for a good hour now and he still hadn't found anything but then he saw it from the corner of his eye a picture frame.

He quickly picked it up but couldn't help but smile even if the picture seemed to be damaged and missing a person who harry assumed was akeno father it was still largely intact and contained akeno and shuri so with a smile he put the picture in his pocket.

Just as he was about to stand up his instincts suddenly screamed at him to move together with the usual shiver that devils felt when they were near light weapons.

Following his instincts he quickly dove to the right which was a good choice because a second later and he would have been impaled by an exorcist sword of light.

''what you dodged that no fair you shitty devil redo I call for a redo'' a priest said with a look in his eyes that honestly scared him it just screamed madness.

The man had white hair and red eyes while wearing the usual exorcist uniform together with a sword and gun of light.

The man was also surrounded by a squad consisting of 4 fallen angels and 10 exorcists.

''freed we don't have time for this so stand down Austin use your sacred gear and finish the brat'' the fallen angel with six wings said who was the highest ranking among them.

''yes sir'' the blond haired exorcist said while freed reluctantly stood down as Austin made three holy swords appear behind him which he quickly fired at harry.

Harry seeing the swords heading for him quickly took his stance and countered _**''ice make lance''**_ he shouted as five spears headed towards the swords the first three destroying the swords while the last two headed for the exorcist who fired them.

Austin seeing the spears heading his way quickly dodged but not fast enough because one of the spears was able to make a decent size wound in his shoulder.

Austin seeing his wounds jut sneered ''you fucking bastard come here so I can gut you!'' he screamed as he made a sword in his hand and lunged for harry.

Harry seeing him quickly started dodging his wild slashes but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough because he gained multiple cuts on his body which immediately started steaming making harry jump back and hold his wounds in pain but what no one knew was that three locks inside him where rattling trying to break free.

The exorcist seeing this just smirked ''ah does it hurt that's what you get for challenging the power of my blade blacksmith no devil is a match for the holy swords it creates''.

The man immediately lunged at harry again as he started wildly slashing at harry again until one thing went different just as harry was about to dodge.

BANG

''aaaaaaaah'' harry screamed as his leg was shot by freed just as he was about to jump away making him slump to the floor in pain.

''hahaha hit the leg two points'' freed shouted in glee which made some of the other exorcists laugh while the locks inside harry continued to shake and crack.

''hahaha nice one freed why don't you make the finishing blow'' Austin said as he tossed freed one of his holy swords while freed walked towards harry.

And while he walked towards harry he was trying everything he could to try and keep fighting unfortunately he didn't know any spells to heal him this fast.

''well it was nice knowing you shitty devil but this is goodbye'' he said as he swung is sword to harry neck planning to decapitate him.

Harry was trying to move his body desperately trying to survive he didn't want to die he had to live.

But for him it was the wright mind set because it was the final push he needed just as a certain lucifer entered his mind a seal with an ice crown shattered a seal with a Morningstar above it shattered and finally a seal with a raven on it shattered which only left a seal with a dragon on it.

Just as freed was about to decapitate harry he suddenly raised his hand in the way of the sword which made it disappear into nothingness like it was never there making all their eyes widen in surprise as they looked at harry whose hair started to become partially silver while his hair covered his eyes as he stood up while his aura flared in a pure silver shroud while four wings sprouted behind his back the first two where leathery bat like devil wings.

The other two however where different they were feathery and as black as an eternal void they were two crow wings the sign of an fallen angel.

While the others were confused the lead fallen angel stiffened in fear having seen this power before making him shake in fear because not only did he have the power of lucifer he could tell from his wings this boy was his son.

''what the unfear hax I call hax how the hell did you do that you shitty devil angel freak'' freed screamed in anger.

As harry looked up the lead fallen angel flinched at the ice blue eyes that showed that he thought of them as lower then ants he even started shaking a little as he had only seen those eyes once before.

Harry smirked at freed ''this that was simply my power of negation it allows me to deactivate any sacred gear as long as my magic level is higher than them'' harry said in a much deeper voice.

Freed in frustration pulled his light sword as he charged at harry he just smirked sadistically as he made an emerald green spear of light appear in his hand he dodged freed sword and used the spear to slice off on of his arm at the elbow after which he slashed a cross in his back and kicked him into the ruins of the shrine.

The fallen seeing this just shook in fear lord kokabiel said he just had to guard the shrine not fight lucifer reborn.

''hmmm I don't have time to deal with all of you so let's see if I can do this at the level of my wife'' he said with a smirk as he took the same stance as with the spears _**''ice make rose garden''**_

And like that the whole area around the shrine was encased in an ice rose garden his subordinates where frozen and he saw that freed had taken the chance to escape and he was except for his head completely frozen ''hahaha my wife truly is amazing I can't even replicate it at her level'' the fallen heard from above him after which he only saw a flash of emerald green light before he lost his head.

 _ **(back in the present in the past (man that is confusing))**_

''after that I simply waited for a few minutes until you showed up'' he said with a small smirk.

All the others could do was look in shock at what they were told had transpired until they were brought back to attention as harry started swaying.

''well it seems my grandson is waking up grayfia would you be a dear and do me a favor tell his pigeon of a father that he has a 5 years to get himself out of that bottle he is trying to drown himself in and try to make a connection with his son or the next time I won't be the one coming back to make my displeasure known that will be Lilian and she also said to tell him that if he doesn't she will make the time when she caught him peeping on her in seventh year look like a walk in the park'' he said with a sadistic smirk until he fell to the side making hilda and stacy grab him quickly before he hit the ground.

As harry woke up groaning from the massive headache he suddenly had he noticed three women looking at him with disapproving faces making him only have one thought ''I'm fucked''.

 **(scene change)**

Harry was walking through the gremory estate looking for akeno while finding himself lucky enough to be allowed to deliver the photo despite the punishment he was given from his little stunt.

His punishment from grayfia was a month no lessons in ice magic from here with her instead giving him lessons and lecture about how to stop his white knight complex.

Hilda as punishment was gonna tutor him 3 hours every day for a month in his most hated subject math.

But the cruelest punishment of all that almost made him cry was from stacy a whole month without strawberry cake.

Just as he rounded the corner he saw akeno in the distance ''akeno wait a second!'' harry shouted as he quickly sprinted towards her.

''what is it harry I was just about to clean the shrine since it incomplete'' she said with a sad frown.

But harry just smiled ''not needed anymore I have a surprise for you please close your eyes and hold out your hands'' he said which akeno reluctantly did with a sigh getting sick of his attempts to cheer her up.

Harry quickly took the picture out of his pocket and lay it in her and.

As akeno opened her eyes she gasped in shock at seeing the picture that she thought was gone forever while getting some tears in her eyes ''how, how did you get this my house was destroyed''.

Harry just smirked slightly ''it wasn't easy and It may have cost me a month of hell but if it means cheering you up its worth it'' as his smirk turned into a wide friendly smile.

That was the words that broke the dam on akeno as she collapsed to her knees with tears in her eyes ''why did you do this for me everyone always told me I'm just a filthy half breed so why are you doing all this for me'' she asked in between sobs making harry silently rage at people who would call anyone such things.

Harry quickly went to her level and took her into a warm embrace that had akeno slightly blushing into the crook of his neck '' don't ever say that you're not some half breed your akeno himejia future queen of rias gremory but most of all you're a dear friend of me''.

Harry contemplated something for a second until he gained a look of determination on his face as he let out his four fallen angel wings and made them embrace her ''besides where more alike than you think so no matter what happens even if the whole world rejects your very being then I will just acknowledge you more no matter what''.

It was a good thing that for akeno that harry couldn't see her because her face was beet red from her blush while she silently snuggled into the embrace from the first person to made her feel this happy ever since her mother's dead.

What neither of the two noticed however was the red headed girl who was looking at the scene from behind the corner with a smile and a slight twinge of jealousy at not being able to make her friend this happy until she shook it off and was just happy for them.

 **(back in the present)**

After that moment harry and akeno had only become closer and closer with harry even having a small success in having her try to accept her heritage as a fallen angel whit her at least having agreed to train with her holy lightning while harry trained with his lightspear.

''I am the bone of my sword'' archer said in the anime as he activated rho aias making you and rias have slight stars in your eyes.

''that is so cool'' rias half squealed at the move while you gained a small smirk.

''hell yeah it is that fixes it when I'm in hogwarts I'm gonna try to make my own version of rho aias.

''you do know the chance of it working is very low wright'' sona interjected being the voice of reason.

''maybe while I agree that it will never be as powerful as that I am gonna try to make a seven layer barrier using my powers I mean I even already have some of the layers''

''what are you gonna use come on tell me'' rias asked while bouncing on her seat making you regret helping her steal a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

''well the first layer would be pure demonic energy an ice layer and a light layer and the rest well I have a long time to figure it out so I'll see what happens'' he said with a slight smirk making the others nod and go back to watching the TV.

As the carriage came to a stop in front of the lab of ajuka Beelzebub they were being waited on by two other devils.

The first was a male with black hair and violet eyes with a muscular frame wearing a formal attire which he clearly didn't enjoy wearing but was probably forced to wear by his father.

While the second was a woman with long blonde hair with a slight hint of light green and pink eyes. She wears glasses, has speckles, and has a cold, sharp gaze wearing.

These where harry friends sairog beal and seekvaira agares.

''hey man good to see you could make it'' sairog said with a slight grin as he bro hugged harry and greeted the other ladies.

''your late you should really work on your punctuality more'' seekvaira said with a slight smile after which she gave harry a small hug while shooting a small grin to sona behind harry back to piss off her biggest academic rival which looking at the glare sona was shooting seekvaira was working.

While the group walked into the lab sairog decided to bring up a rumor he had heard ''so I heard a rumor that they have a new way of how they hand out the evil pieces to go against the abuse of them''.

''really what did they come up with'' seekvaira asked in curiosity with harry nodding along in interest.

''well you will be brought before the four devil kings and they will ask you for what you wish to accomplish with your evil pieces and if you lie you don't get them'' he said making both of you nod in understanding.

''wish they had done that sooner if they had assholes like riser never would have gotten their evil pieces'' harry said with a sneer at one of the few people he legitimately hated.

This comment made everyone nod in agreement.

As they approached the chamber the girls that came with harry where ushered of to an observation platform while the three friends approached the evil piece chamber.

As they approached the door they were announced by an aide who stood by the door.

''presenting to the four devil kings heiress to the house of agares seekvaira agares'' he said as seekvaira walked into the room and made a bow to where harry and sairog assumed the satans where seated.

''presenting heir to the house of beal sairog beal'' he said as sairog walked in and made a similar bow.

And finally it was his turn ''presenting heir to the house of lucifer harry lucifer'' he said as harry walked in with his head held high and bowed to the satans.

 _ **(harry can't claim lordship before his 20 birthday)**_

The first person he saw was his uncle sirzechs gremory title lucifer with his trademark crimson red hair and blue green eyes as he send him a small encouraging smile.

The second satan is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin while wearing her usual magical girl outfit who send him a dazzling smile and a thumps up which was something he should have expected from serafall leviathan

The third man had light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back this was ajuka Beelzebub the inventor of the evil pieces.

The third man was a tall man whose head is completely bald and has a goatee on his chin this was falbium asmodeus who looked to be close to falling asleep.

''young devils you are allowed to gain your evil pieces early because of your schooling being away from the underworld however to stop the abuse of this invention we ask you what do you plan to do with the privilege of getting a peerage'' his uncle said acting serious for a change while he also saw multiple runes activating that would probably check if they were lying.

Harry was the first to step forward '' I read a lot of stories in class and in library and they all say my grandfather was a tyrant and a fiend and in the end I have to admit that is true'' harry said with a sad frown making everyone questionably look at him.

He took a deep breath while looking down ''however while I admit that is how he ended people seem to forget how he started as gods fallen right hand man that tried to give us the best possible life'' he said as he looked up with fire in his eyes.

''however I believe that stress and power corrupted him that's why my dream and what I will use my evil pieces for is to redeem the name of lucifer'' he said before looking his uncle straight in his eyes ''and take back the title of lucifer''.

The people who were watching had mixed reaction sairog seekvaira and all harry other friends had smirks of confidence knowing their friend would pull it off.

The older devils had looks of shock and disgust at someone saying lucifer was once good.

Grayfia had a proud smile as she for a second saw her father behind harry when he was making his speech making her remember some of the speeches she saw her father give when she was still a child.

The four satans however looked with smiles and in serafall case with tears streaming from her eyes from the speech.

''I see that is a noble goal and I look forward to the day you will take the title from me'' sirzechs said with a proud smile at his nephew.

The next to step up was sairog who was wearing a proud smirk ''ever since I started training I always wanted to prove that I don't need my clans power of destruction to be strong and to prove that I had set for myself one goal to become a satan but since the title I wanted was already taken'' he said with a slight smile towards harry ''I will instead become the next asmodeus'' he said with a smirk which got shocked look from the older devils ad another young devil proclaiming to become a satan.

The last to step up was seekvaira ''well I guess my course of action is set after all I can't leave these two alone'' she said as she put her arms around the neck of harry and sairog while looking at ajuka ''beside I always did love inventing so that's why I will take the title of Beelzebub'' she ended with a smirk while al the older devils where muttering among each other.

However the only thing the satans could do was smile at the youths who as goal had to surpass them '' I see so we are in the presence of three future satans I think I speak for all three of us that where looking forward to your challenge''.

''that's unfair there is no one to take my title'' serafall wined cutely making the others smile.

''well I'm sure their will come someone along who will take your title eventually but first shall we get to the evil pieces'' his uncle said with a slight smile.

The next few minutes where spend with seekvaira and sairog gaining their evil pieces which each of them gaining a mutation piece until now that it was finally his turn.

As he dropped a couple drops of blood on the king piece his whole set changed they changed to look like they were carved from ice with a core of black and silver.

However that wasn't what had people's attention it was the reaction of ajuka that did that.

''unbelievable you got four mutation pieces'' he said in surprise which got the other to also drop their jaw in shock except for serafall who jumped up and pulled him into a hug ''amazing ha-tan four mutation pieces'' she said as you where lightly bleu when she let you go.

As you looked at your pieces you noticed they were wright you had four mutation pieces one mutation queen one mutation knight and two mutation pawns.

Knowing this would be a huge boon to when you would recruit your peerage you couldn't help but smile life was looking just fine for the young lucifer.

 _ **(scene change)**_

In the Grigori headquarters however someone was about to have an less pleasant but needed kick in the butt.

The man in question had black hair, golden bangs and black goatee while opening his second bottle of liquor for the day to drown his sorrow in his endless cycle of work drink sleep repeat the next day.

BANG

Was heard throughout the room as the door was broken open.

Standing in the door opening was a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body who looked at his old friend in sadness and disgust ad him running from his responsibility towards his son by drowning himself in booze.

The man walked over angrily and picked up the bottle before throwing it in to a wall to destroy it.

''hey what the hell man!'' Azazel shouted in anger however barakiel was having none of it.

''the hell that's wat I should be saying to you so this is what you are gonna do your gonna pull your head out of your ass sit down and listen to me'' he said with an angry glare which even made Azazel falter and do as he said.

''good now this is what you are gonna do first you are gonna throw away your alcohol and then your gonna actually read those letters your sister in law send you about your son instead of drowning yourself in booze out of guilt''.

Azazel just looked down sadly ''why should I he doesn't need me I'm a shit father just look at what I pulled instead of taking care of him I started drinking the only one he needed was Lilian and she is gone all because I couldn't protect her'' he ended with some tears straining his face.

The only response he got was a sneer ''your full of shit you are so full of shit if you had actually read the letters grayfia send you would know that he has nightmares about that night because he has your photographic memory and that for the first year he would always wake up screaming for your help but where were you oh that's right drowning yourself in your booze'' .

Azazel could only just look down in shame ''what do you expect me to do'' he asked sounding at a loss for words.

Barakiel just smirk seeing the slow return of the man he called brother ''what I want you to do is stop with the booze and become the Azazel again who would boost about his kid what I want you is to get of your ass and try to get in contact with your son because if you don't in the next two years your gonna die''.

''is that a threat'' Azazel sneered.

''yes but not from me from your wife'' he said while Azazel looked shocked and quickly asked for an explanation.

''and just before he left he said that Lilian had a message for you which was that you have five years to reconnect with harry if he doesn't she would make the time when she caught you peeping on her in seventh year look like a walk in the park and you my friend have only two years left because you didn't read the letters'' he said with a smirk as he saw Azazel shiver in fright from the beating that gave his advanced fallen angel healing a run for its money.

After a few minutes Azazel sighed and looked up with a look in his eyes that made barakiel smirk at his old friend being back.

''barakiel I want you to do something for me get me a pot of coffee to get the alcohol out of my system and send me raynare I have a long term mission for her'' making barakiel smirk and do just that.

As barakiel left the room Azazel looked outside and saw his wife grave on the hill overlooking the Grigori surrounded by a white rose garden while thinking ''I screwed up love but just you wait I'm gonna make it wright in the name of my father I swear it'' he said before looking at the same picture as the one harry had but without the sticker showing him standing behind Lilian holding her hand.

 **And chapter end did you like it if so please check out the next page and answer the peerage selection you have a week from when this is posted so please let me know what you thought and until then**

 **Peace out**


	2. definative peerage

**_Hey everyone I'm back and working on the second chapter of this story but first I will let you know who got chosen for the story but one thing first I didn't want to let my story idea for Murayama and katase drop because they are tied with vali so I'm cheating a bit and adding them anyway by replacing them with aika who I didn't have that great of an idea with anyway._**

 **King=** harry Lucifer **  
mutation queen=** mirajane malfoy 10 **  
bishop=** mizore shirayuki 10 **  
bishop =** kuroka 10 **  
knight=** saeko busujima 7 **  
mutation knight =** mordred pendragon 8 **  
rook=** moka akashiya 9 **  
rook =** xuelan **  
pawn=** raynare **_(2 pawns)_ – **zoe nightshade 12 **_(3 pawns)_** **  
2 x mutation pawn =** female vali 6 – Murayama/katase 6

 **This Is the peerage I will get back to you with the second chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. meeting a vampire

**Chapter 2 meeting a vampire**

 **Dam first my akame ga kill story and now this one I have to split into two because a flashback got to long but then again I don't mind so lets get on with the story**

 **(timeline wise harry just got his evil pieces 3 months ago)**

'' _ **Ice make lance''**_ a ten year old voice called out as ten ice spears shot from his magic circle and hit the magical training droids that were heading for him making them falter slightly before they continued their charge after which he jumped back and spread his six wings which he chose to go full devil with today meaning they were six bat like wings.

And it was good he jumped in the air because a droid had hit the place he had just been with a blast of magic leaving a deep crater where he had just been a second ago.

He quickly gathered magic around him making dozens of small magic circles appear as they all shot bullets of pure demonic and light magic at the droid that almost hit him destroying it while damaging the other droids as the field was enveloped in smoke from the missed shots that impacted the floor.

As he landed he felt his danger senses flaring making him dive forward to dodge the droid that had sprinted through the smoke to hit him.

As he rolled out of the way he quickly turned around and generated all his power in a spear of green light in his hand but with an ice cold blue tip which he threw at the droid at full power impaling the droid and blasting it into the far wall of the training room encasing it in a block of ice.

 _ **DING**_

 _ **Time limit 00:00/10:00**_

 _ **high class course defeated enemies 17/25 (all mid class in power but very sturdy)**_

 _ **Overall power rating high mid class devil**_

 _ **(16 wings are the max for any off the three factions even if they are rare also the power ratings are 16 god class 14 transcendent 12 satan or seraph in case of the angels quadre with the fallen angels 10 ultimate 8 high class 6 mid class 2/4 low class also before people start complaining the purebloods are given the high class title at birth but the power to match it comes later in life depending on how much they train while some of the lazy ones never reach that level)**_

''tch'' harry clicked his tong in annoyance while sweating and panting from exhaustion he still wasn't where he wanted to be in power level he knew Dumbledore was strong in experience and magical power to match everything below mid high class devil but for a year now he has been stuck on this level and no matter what new trick he creates or new strategy he uses he just can't get past that level.

He also admitted that the only reason he was so strong at such a young age was because he trained on his aunts training difficulty for a while before he was busted after he got hurt badly to the level he needed the tears of a friend he had in the house of phenix to heal with the only training level being higher being his uncles transcendent class training course.

''you know I remember explicitly telling you not to train using a class higher than yourself'' a voice said behind him that didn't sound amused in the slightest.

As he turned around he saw his aunt grayfia looking at him with a worried frown ''you know how hurt you can get using those levels'' she said as harry winced remembering the time he did it when he was still at low class level because while the course gave him a boost in experience he needed to break past his then time limit he also ended up with half of the bones in his body broken thank lucifer for phenix tears.

But it was a good lesson in that he worked his way up to using this level even if he didn't complete the others yet he at least made sure he knew he was strong enough to survive hoping to break past his limit.

''I'm sorry aunt grayfia'' harry said as he looked down guiltily ''it's just that in a couple months I have to head to hogwarts and with Dumbledore's power level I'm afraid that I'' harry said while not having the strength to say the last part his pride not allowing him to admit that someone he hated was stronger than him.

His aunt seeing this gained an understanding smile and hugged him.

''you don't have to be afraid Dumbledore maybe strong but so are you'' she said as harry looked up from the hug with a surprised expression.

'' your already ahead of most of your peers by a good level with the most of them now just reaching high low class'' she said as harry smiled slightly as he relished the safe feeling his aunts hug gave him.

''besides you aren't alone if Dumbledore tries anything all you have to do is give a call to me and I will be there in a heartbeat to show Dumbledore why even father feared an angry lucifuge'' she said making harry smile in the hug.

''thank you aunt grayfia for always being there for me'' he said with a peaceful smile.

''of course I'm always there for you I pretty much raised you since you where one so as far as I'm concerned while my sister gave birth to you, you are my son none the less '' she said with her own smile until she got back to why she wasn't happy.

''but still I will ask you again not to train using a higher difficulty the only thing more dangerous would be if you used my satan class difficulty or father forbid if you somehow found a way to unlock sirzechs difficulty on the simulator'' she said sounding worried until a notification went off.

'' _ **transcendent class difficulty unlocked''**_

The computer chimed with harry standing next to it with a smug smirk.

''but how sirzechs told me he put a password on it so none of the children would activate the mode that would have the droids literally try and kill the trainee'' she said sounding dumbfounded.

''his password was ria-tan loves oni-tan it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out with his usual behavior'' harry said in perfect monotone that sounded like a male version of the voice his aunt used when she was working.

The few moments of silence in which they contemplated his statement where followed by both aunt and nephew at the same time facepalming while muttering in disappointed ''sis con-baka''.

''I will have to have a talk with sirzechs about that later but first things first you should go shower and change the yearly young faction meeting will start in a few hours so you should go have a shower and get changed into your suit'' she said while pointing at exit of the training room.

Harry sighed in annoyance it was a meeting in which the heirs of factions that where allied with the devils met and socialized he really didn't want to go.

'' do I have to aunt grayfia none of my friends are gonna be their while most of the others there are arrogant beyond believe'' he said trying very hard to not sound winy which he did sound like.

But hey even with his accelerated aging he was technically still ten so cut him some slack.

''you know these meetings exist to grow friendship and cooperation between all the supernatural factions in a safe and controlled environment under the watchful eyes of the previous generation'' she said as if she was reading it word for word from a pamphlet.

''translation adults use their kids to play politics'' harry said with a deadpanned tone with his aunt not saying anything to correct him showing she agreed full heartedly.

''you know how much those elder devils hate me because'' harry said as he switched to a mocking tone '' a mere filthy half breed shouldn't try and act like he is equal to pure and noble young devils''

All grayfia did in return was smile '' true but you have to admit you find it funny when I read them the riot act on trying to manipulate you'' she said with harry gaining a sadistic smirk.

Oh he liked it alright you see those older devils had such a high opinion of themselves that they on multiple times tried to pass off a contract that pretty much gave them control of the house of lucifer as an honor for us aunt grayfia response was cutting them down with words so much that she actually to harry enjoyment made multiple full grown devils cry only using words.

''besides you won't be all alone'' his aunt said making him look up in surprise ''while rias couldn't come she asked akeno to go in her stead and see if there are any interesting rumors she should look into''.

Hearing this he couldn't help but smile at least he wouldn't be totally alone if anything with akeno there it could be kind of fun who knows maybe he will meet someone who wasn't an entitled brat harry thought as he left his aunt hug to get ready for the party.

 _ **(small time skip we start with moka instead of with harry)**_

Standing near the refreshment table was a beautiful woman she had long silver hair and captivating red eyes.

She was wearing a black dress that did nothing to hide her womanly curves or her impressive bust and not to mention the dress also showed of quite a bit of leg and cleavage.

However she didn't seem to be enjoying herself but then again who could blame her she didn't want to come to this party and while she was able to avoid it on multiple occasions she finally had to bite the bullet and attend.

As she picked up another glass of tomato juice she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a young devil standing behind her.

Seeing him moka already lost interest she could barely feel any fighting spirit from this guy and besides that she could already see the lust and greed in his gaze.

''hello beautiful may I ask your name'' even his voice annoyed moka with the amount of fake cheer in it.

So she just glared at him while unleashing a bit of her power making him start to sweat disappointing her even more with him already starting to sweat at 25% of her power.

''not interested get lost'' and the guy did walking away quickly while trying to mask the fact that he was running away.

''Another person who annoyed you sis'' a voice from besides her asked.

Standing beside her was her sister kokoa who was wearing a more modest red dress she had flaming red/orange hair with green eyes.

All moka did was smirk ''but of course you know how most of the brats here have to high of an opinion of themselves with no back bone to back up that hubris''.

Kokoa gained a similar smirk but unlike moka whose smirk was of confidence kokoa was more one of arrogance ''but of course and even if they did have a backbone they wouldn't be able to stand up to a vampire like you sis''.

Moka hearing this couldn't help but frown at her sister words while she was confident in her abilities and let's be honest why wouldn't she her mother akasha bloodriver one of the world's strongest vampires trained her but she still knew their where people out there that could both match her and defeat her.

But her sister had gained the wrong idea that they were strong simply because they were vampires but that wasn't true she trained her ass off to become as strong as she was now and she had no plan to stop growing stronger any time soon.

Just as she was about to reprimand her sister she froze in place she could feel a strong fighting aura coming this way that matched her own which was a rarity In her age group making her look towards the source of the strong aura with great interest.

Walking into the entrance where two people the first was a girl who was a typical Japanese yamato nadashiko with long black hair and violet eyes wearing a black and orange kimono.

And while she admitted her strength was impressive at least above the average power levels of the people here it was the man that stood beside her that drew her attention.

The man had duel colored hair in the colors black and silver with piercing green eyes while wearing a black suit with a green tie. _**(also for the people who are gonna ask about his eyes turning blue last chapter it's the same as rias and sirzechs whose eyes turn red if their angry and raise their magic only with harry they turn ice blue)**_

But as she looked closer at the two she couldn't help but notice two things first the girls eyes looked red and puffy like she had been crying while the guy besides her looked ready to rip someone's head of making her smirk at the free entertainment that was about to happen if the walk to one of the other devils was an indication.

 _ **(couple of minutes earlier)**_

Harry sighed as he made his way through the party.

He was starting to get really annoyed the whole night now he had been dealing with veiled insults and people who tried to get close to him to get the lucifer fortune but the good point was his aunts count on devils she made cry went from 18 to 21 giving him at least some joy this evening.

Just as he was about to make his way to the refreshments table to get a drink he heard the sound of cruel mocking laughter as he felt someone bump in to him who he recognized as akeno who quickly left the gremory mansion ballroom.

As he looked at the source of the laughter he saw multiple of the more racist devils being let by a devil with dark green hair with and overly cheery smile that just screamed fake.

While harry wanted to go over there and rip his head off he knew he had better things to do so he quickly left the ballroom to find akeno.

He ended up looking for five minutes until he found her in one of the mansions unused rooms.

She sat on a couch with her knees raised to her chest while her eyes where puffy red from crying.

''akeno what happened'' he asked worriedly.

''harry you've come here'' she said distant not like the usual cheery or flirty tone he was used to from her.

Hearing this made harry worry normally she was one of the happiest girls he knew but how she sounded now he hated to say it but she sounded broken.

''of course I did I got worried when I saw you run out'' he said with worry clear in his voice.

''harry you promised you would never care that I was a half breed right'' making harry narrow his eyes already gaining a feeling about what happened.

''of course I promised where the same remember so please tell me what happened'' he asked as he made his wings come out this time fully as fallen angel and wrap themselves around akeno.

Akeno feeling harry doing their special hug couldn't help but snuggle into warmth of the hug her heart calming down at harry calming presence.

''I came here because rias asked me to and it went good for a while until I came face to face with diodora''.

''what did that scum do to hurt you'' he asked as he could feel his anger rising especial if a sick fucker like diodora dared to hurt someone dear to him.

Hell there where even some sick rumors about him and his fetish for holy girls most people knew they were true but no one could prove it.

Suddenly akeno own black fallen angel wings came out as she looked at them in disgust ''he told me that my whole existence was nothing but an insult and that filthy half breeds like myself should just die while telling me no one would care'' she said as tears started streaming down her eyes again.

''did he now'' harry asked while trying to keep his voice level which was becoming a much harder task the more he was told.

''and he was right no one would miss me I'm just some half breed these wings are a sign of my own disgusting blood'' she said but before she could continue harry tightened the hug so much it started slightly hurting.

''don't you ever dare say that I would miss you rias would miss you we don't want to lose you so don't you dare say we wouldn't miss you'' he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Harry then let go of her and looked in her eyes ''akeno me and rias could never hate you for your wings if anything I find them beautiful and you should never let a piece of shit like diodora tell you anything different'' harry said as akeno started slightly smiling.

''dildora is just an arrogant bastard who has to put others down to make himself feel good but this time he stepped out of line by hurting you something I won't allow'' he said with a determent gleam in his eyes.

Akeno eyes widen in surprise and worry hearing this ''harry-kun you shouldn't get into trouble for someone worthless like me'' she said as she slightly slipped back to her native language of Japanese.

Harry hearing this frowned as he wiped away one of her tears ''I thought we talked about this you're not worthless to me hell your one of the few people that mean the world to me'' he said with a smile.

Akeno hearing this wiped some of her own tears away ''to say such thing about me'' she said with a small blush.

''I will say it again and again if I need to until you finally belief me which is exactly the reason that people like diodora need to be taught a lesson in humility every now and then'' he said with a sadistic grin.

''but won't you get in trouble for this'' she asked in worry with harry only smirking.

''in these sort of situation you just need to know how certain things are classed as'' he said as he remembered a few of the more obscure rules from the meeting.

He then stood up and pulled akeno off the couch and into a standing embrace as he whispered into her ear ''whenever you feel like this again I will be there to hug you and make you understand that you do matter''.

Akeno hearing this could feel a warm feeling enter her heart as she believed his word without a doubt.

 _ **(back to where we left off only where back with harry)**_

After he found the little bastard who was alone this time except for his queen he immediately went towards him.

''good evening dildora'' harry said cheerfully knowing he hated to be called that.

''What do you want half breed'' he sneered back.

''oh nothing just looking at the weak runt of the litter'' he said with a smirk knowing that if there was one thing he hated it was being compared to his older brother and worse being called out on his weakness compared to him.

And it worked because he immediately glared at him and charged making you smirk he fell for it.

As he threw a strong right hook you gracefully dodged it and immediately afterwards your knee found its way into his stomach.

GUWAAH

Was resounded around the hall as dildora coughed up some bile only for harry to gain a sadistic smirk as he put his hand in a chopping motion.

''LUCIFER CHOP!''

resounded through the hall as diodora fell down with a big anime like lump on his head and swirls in his eyes.

Some of the oldest devils that where around since the beginning felt a shiver go through their spine in remembrance of that dam chop lucifer used to do.

While the younger generation would swear that for a split second they saw his hand grow to anime size as it chopped diodora on the head.

While somewhere in a certain dimension with a strange sun and moon one of lucifer's dimensional alter egos felt strangely proud of the grandson he didn't have as he chopped his perverted deathscyte with his trusty reaper chop to enjoy the moment in peace.

''diodora-sama'' his queen shouted in panic as she moved to attack harry only to freeze at what happened next ''ara ara'' he laughed as suddenly an unholy amount of aura mixed with killing intent surrounded the queen.

She looked trying to find the source only to see the malicious glare harry lucifer was sending her his eyes had turned from green to icy blue while something was forming behind him she couldn't make out a form it was covered in darkness the only thing she could make out where angry glaring red eyes making her shake at the amount of killing intent it was producing _ **. (think the sasuke susanoo genjutsu he uses on shi during the kage summit only the silhouette is more draconic)**_

Akeno seeing this gained a blush as she saw his malicious glare and the aura he was sending out.

' _ara ara what a bad boy you are harry-kun just using your aura to subdue this girl fufufu could you also subdue me with that aura'_ she thought as she licked her lips seductively _'but still to get like that just for me he really does know how to make me feel special'_ she thought with a small smile.

With diodora being knocked out both of them walked away with a satisfied smirk as diodora queen quickly tried healing her king with the elder devils looking pissed and slightly afraid from the flashbacks however they knew they couldn't do anything as he hadn't broken the rules.

As they neared the refreshments table he slightly froze as he felt someone with a similar fighting aura to his own.

It came from a beautiful girl with silver hair and red eyes making harry grateful he took those lessons about hiding his emotions from his aunt grayfia or he would have been a blushing mess.

''impressive and I have to admit good entertainment'' she said with a smirk as she offered both of them a glass of juice with her taking back her own glass from her sister.

''also the name is moka akashiya'' she said with a smile before she pointed towards her sister ''and that's my little sister kokoa''.

''nice to meet you both I'm harry lucifer and this is my friend akeno himejia'' he said with akeno giving a small smile back.

''nice to meet both of you but I got to ask how the hell did you get away with that'' she asked with an eager smirk.

''oh that's quite easy due to an very obscure rule'' he said with a smirk with all three giving him their full attention ''you see they are to ignore the first two punches as that can be seen as testing each other's strength it's when it becomes more than that when they see it as a fight and interfere''.

Hearing this moka couldn't help but smirk this could come in handy if she had to listen to that ass hat again ''good to know because if I have to hear the little shit complain one more time about me being a vampire'' she said leaving the last part open to interpretation.

''good to know I'm not the only one he annoys'' he said with a smirk.

''What does he have on you then'' she asked surprised not expecting the heir from the lucifer family to be anything but a pureblooded devil.

''well let's just say those crow innuendoes of his aren't as funny as he thinks'' he said in annoyance making moka nod her head in understanding.

''I see shame that we pretty much have had all entertainment for tonight'' she said while looking at harry from the corner of her eyes.

Harry hearing this smirks understanding her ''well seeing as we both have quite the impressive fighting aura I wouldn't say no to a good spar but if we do that we probably get in trouble'' he said making moka look down in disappointment.

That was until harry continued with a smirk ''but if you a guest asked to be shown the training room well then it would be rude of me to not show it to you'' he said making moka smirk ''and if we as fighters decided to have a quick spar than well no one could really blame us'' he finished with both having smirk in anticipation.

But just as they where about to go harry was held up by akeno ''I'm sorry harry but I'm quite tired form all that happened today so I will be going to my room'' she said with a smile.

Until that smile turned into a smirk ''good luck'' she said as she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek making harry blush as akeno walked out.

While the other three quickly snuck out off a side entrance to head to the training room not knowing that three people were following them with one of them being much more stealthy then the other two.

As the group of four arrived In the training room moka took off her heels which she handed to her sister while harry took of his jacket and tie which he laid over a chair.

''so how do you want to do this'' harry said with a smirk as he walked to one side of the field while moka walked to the other side.

''I think best would be to start with our fist and go from their'' she said not telling him she couldn't use her shadows unless she drank some blood.

''fine with me harry said with a smirk as both of them got into a fighting stance harry in an MMA stance while moka took one he couldn't identify but looked to prefer kicks.

 _ **(at the side lines)**_

A man with the same hair and eyes as moka was observing the fight from a distance with interested he didn't know why but the boy somehow reminded him of one of his past lovers that ended up marrying the current satan lucifer.

''well it looks like I wasn't the only one interested Issa'' someone said from behind him which turned out to be the woman he was thinking of grayfia lucifuge.

''it has been a while grayfia its good to see you are in good health'' he said as he kissed the top of her hand in a usual curtsey with a smile on his lips at seeing his past lover who he still considered a dear friend.

''And of course I'm interested in my daughters fight but I have to ask normally you don't care about fights so what has you interested in this one'' he asked as grayfia stood beside him with a smile.

''but of course I'm interested she is fighting my nephew after all'' she said making him nod in understanding.

 _ **(back to the fight)**_

Both where still for a second fully concentrating on the fight until harry was the first one to make a move.

He moved forward with an impressive speed and threw a quick series of jabs hoping to hit her only for her to nimbly dodge all his hits until after the final move of the combo a roundhouse kick she attacked with a hard kick aimed at his face.

Harry raised his arm to defend expecting to be able to block it only to his surprise he immediately feels pain go through his arm as he slightly skidded back through to the power behind the kick.

''hahaha impressive the only one from my generation that I know that can actually hurt me this much with just a punch or kick is my friend sairog which means I'm gonna enjoy this'' he said with a bloodthirsty grin expecting a good fight while his aunt seeing this was planning to give him a few lessons on how to not let his battle lust rule him

Moka hearing this also grinned very similar making Issa plan to give his daughter some similar lessons.

Both battle maniacs met in the middle again as they started a series of punches and kicks that they dodged while akeno and kokoa where surprised it almost didn't look like they were fighting each other it almost looked like they were dancing together.

As moka overextended with one of her kicks harry saw his chance and closed in planning to deliver a devastating punch with moka quickly bringing her arms up in an X position to lessen the damage only for her eyes to widen as she skidded back herself while slightly being lifted of the ground for a second when she was hit.

She quickly closed back in to continue the fight harry quickly threw another jab only for moka to expect it and duck under it and throw a kick towards him.

Harry seeing it quickly leaned back to dodge the kick only to his surprise when he dodged the front of his buttoned up shirt split straight down the middle showing his muscle chest to all those present with kokoa becoming beat red at the sight.

Harry seeing this gained a teasing smirk ''well if you wanted to see me with my shirt off you only had to ask'' making moka gain a dust of pink on her cheeks only to gain a teasing smirk of her own.

''well what can I say it's an interesting view'' she said back with a smirk and a wink as harry slightly blushed as well.

''hey how about we kick it up a notch with magic'' he said with a grin making moka sigh.

''while that would be fun I can't use my shadows without blood'' she said only to be surprised when harry removed the remains of his shirt and tilted his head to the side to expose his neck.

''well in that case have a sip'' he said to moka surprise considering most people were afraid to have someone drink their blood yet there wasn't a sign of fear in his eyes.

As she walked over to him she put her hand on his shoulder an slightly licked his neck which acted as a sedative making it so he wouldn't feel any pain while harry shuddered at the sensation.

Only for him to be surprised when moka moaned into his neck when she drank his blood.

She couldn't believe it while her mother had given her real blood before it never tasted like this to her his blood was in one word divine it tasted sweet cold spicy and a myriad of other flavors she couldn't describe.

 _ **(at the side lines)**_

''Interesting it looks like my daughter found her blood mate'' moka father remarked in surprise.

Grayfia hearing this couldn't help but find it ironic considering that she was Issa blood mate now contrary to popular belief it didn't mean anything significant it just meant that she had found the one whose blood she found irresistible.

''maybe we should have a look at that old marriage contract we have in my vault'' he said with a small smile.

''only if we give both of them an out in case it doesn't work out'' she said while giving him a hard look which made him hold up his arms in surrender.

''but of course I only suggested it because I genuinely think your nephew can make my daughter happy'' he said making both adults focus back on the fight as both fighters where now fully flaring their aura making the both of them impressed at the amount of power the where putting out for their young age.

 _ **(back to the fight)**_

Harry was now standing on one end flaring his silver aura while he had a green spear of light in his hand that was on its lowest power setting so it would only sting while his eyes had turned from green to a glowing ice blue.

While moka stood in the other side flaring her blood red aura while her red eyes turned slitted and glowed slightly with shadows wildly moving around her.

kokoa was shocked at the power the two were putting out while being amazed even more by the fact that someone was matching her big sister in power.

Both suddenly met in the middle with double the speed they had been using all night.

Both of them where grinning fully enjoying the fun this fight brought to them.

Harry started with a quick flurry of spear thrust unfortunately they only grazed moka who afterwards immediately started with a flurry of punches that stung quite a bit on impact as she augmented her punch strength by embedding shadows into her fist.

This was so strong that with the last punch she shattered harry light spear making his eyes widen in surprise as moka immediately followed up with a strong kick.

Harry seeing this tried to jump away to gain distance only to his surprise the shadows where holding him in place.

'' _ **ICE MAKE FLOOR''**_

He said as he slightly turned his foot making the whole arena floor and the shadow hands turn into ice making it so he skidded back quite a bit when he was kicked.

Harry looking at his shaking fist couldn't help but laugh at the enjoyment this fight brought to him.

''hahaha amazing I haven't had this much fun in a while so please keep going keep entertaining me'' he said with a grin.

Moka on the other hand clicked her tong in annoyance he basically neutralized a big portion of her fighting style with the ice no way could she get a kick off on the ice without losing her footing.

Her eyes widened in surprise when harry appeared in front of her at double the speed he had been using before and delivered a swift demonic enhanced punch to her jaw as he slid to a bit behind her and started attacking her at the speed making it so she had to defend her face.

As she was defending she saw he as using skates made of ice that where propelled with small jets of ice.

She smirked as a plan formed she jumped high into the air and gathered shadows on her heel and came down on the ice with a shattering heel kick making tears appear in the ice floor forcing harry to stop using the skates or he would start falling a lot.

Harry still quickly used the momentum form the skating to come at her with a jump kick as they both kept trading punches only for moka to hook harry leg making him fall to one knee.

Unfortunately for her harry saw the move coming and made it so she also fell to her knee.

As both where on their last knee they gathered their magic in their fist and both attacked with a vicious hook.

CLANG

Resounded through the training room as both fists found their target in the others jaw both kept holding on for a second until the damage from the whole fight caught up to them making them fall down losing consciousness.

''amazing he actually tied with sis'' kokoa said in awe.

''indeed quite impressive'' a voice said from behind them making kokoa turn around to see grayfia and Issa stand there.

''father you where here the whole time'' kokoa asked in surprise.

''indeed she was quite impressive but considering who she was up against the result isn't that surprising'' he said with a smirk towards grayfia who had picked up harry while Issa walked over to pick up moka.

''don't sell your daughter short the fight was quite impressive'' she said with a small proud smirk.

''now follow me they can rest up for a bit in harry room'' she said as she walked towards harry room while Issa turned towards kokoa.

''kokoa return to the party I will be their shortly'' he said as he turned to follow grayfia.

After a few minutes of walking both of them arrived at harry room who looked to be in the middle of redecorating or at least tidying it up to make it more presentable there where books covered across the floor mostly about barriers and some manga.

As both of them laid the children into their bed they couldn't help but smile as moka immediately snuggled into the closest heat source which just happened to be harry.

However as both left the room a third presence made herself known.

She was a young girl with an emotionless face long black hair and elfish ears with gray eyes who was wearing a gothic Lolita dress.

She walked up to harry and stroke his cheek gaining a small smile.

This one was different normally humans made her feel nothing but yet since the moment she first saw him while looking for possible pawns to get her home back she knew he was different.

He made her feel at peace something she hadn't felt since she was kicked out of the dimensional gap which was why no matter what she would make him powerful someone who could stand on equal footing as her and then he would be hers.

But for that he would need that gear to work but she wasn't gonna wait two centuries to make it fully work and assimilate which is why she had a plan.

She had stolen some souls from hades domain form great heroes and villains if she combined those with her snakes and made them strengthen the dragon gear essence inside him it should put him on par with red and white.

As she made some orbs appear from a pocket dimension and made her snake eat those orbs they stood ready as they struck as one.

As they entered his body harry groaned for a second in pain until he calmed down for a second as the mark of the ouroboros seared itself into his neck only to be covered by his hair.

Ophis seeing this couldn't help but smirk it worked now the gear should be able to wake up in a year maybe two.

However as she was about to leave she looked back at harry and moka with a tilted head seeing the vampire being so comfortable and peaceful.

Wanting to know what seemed to make her like that she walked back the bed and laid on harry other side.

She couldn't help but smile at the feeling it was like she was wrapped in the silence of the gap.

Ophis would end up remaining like this for an hour before leaving with no one the wiser of what happened for a few years.

 _ **And done as I said this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long but this flashback got to long so what can you do but as you can see we met moka and ophis has an interest in us stay tuned for the next chapter where they go to hogwarts where the greasy shit stain gets what he deserves**_

 _ **Also if you're interested this is the peerage with a rough estimate of when they will join.**_

 **King=** harry Lucifer

 **mutation queen=** mirajane malfoy _**(joins during first year)**_

 **bishop=** mizore shirayuki _**(joins during a vacation/mission do to a favor they owed that let to evidence that showed kuroka was innocent they take this during fifth year Christmas vacations I have an idea that I'm working on I'm just not sure let's just say it has something to do with the grand magic games from fairy tail)**_

 **bishop =** kuroka _**(not certain when exactly but she will be around and joins during the hogwarts years I'm leaning towards end of third year)**_

 **knight=** saeko busujima ( _ **summer after 3 year)**_

 **mutation knight =** mordred pendragon _**(joins during the holy sword incident)**_

 **rook=** moka akashiya _**(will be part of the peerage by next chapter)**_

 **rook =** xuelan _**(joins during fourth)**_

 **5 x pawns =** raynare _**(joins during second year but will be around the reason which you will find out next chapter)**_

 **mutation pawn =** zoe nightshade _**(joins just after they leave hogwarts after fifth year and no this is not a mistake they will follow a fast track program which crams the first 4 years In year 1 and 2 with the final 3 years being done fully in years 3,4,5)**_

 **mutation pawn =** female vali _**(she will be introduced during the hogwarts years and come back multiple times during the story but won't join till the peace treaty arc)**_

 **mutation pawn =** Murayama/katase _**(joins the same time as issei joins rias and I won't tell the reason why they are one person but I will give a hint her sacred gear has a connection to the zodiac and she has a past with a certain exorcist everyone loves to hate)**_


End file.
